


PWP（醉酒/浴室/dirty talk）

by IchbinMusik



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchbinMusik/pseuds/IchbinMusik
Summary: 基锤注意





	PWP（醉酒/浴室/dirty talk）

洛基看了想打人——番外的番外

《洛基的礼物》——Loki看的第一篇基锤文的番外

前情提要：Thor的生日，Loki从宴会溜了，在殿外给了Thor一个吻。

>>>>>>

Thor醉的很厉害，甚至记不得这是自己的第几个生日了——虽说他清醒的时候也要算个好久，毕竟一年对阿萨神族来说并不那么漫长。

他隐约想着是Fandral和Hogun一块把他从大殿架回来的，Sif好像还训了他们一顿，说不该给Thor灌这么多酒。

那Loki呢，他想，Loki吻了他之后就跑走了，他去哪了。

Thor记不起来了，他的脑子沉得要命，稍微回过神来的时候，他已经被Fandral塞进浴缸里了。

“醒醒酒吧伙计，明儿你不是还说要去骑马”，Hogun留下了这句话后就和Fandral一起消失在了他的视线。

操，那两个混蛋，Thor心里骂了一句——两人因为急着赶回去再和Sif他们喝一轮，连衣服都没帮Thor脱下来，开开水就跑了。

Thor此时此刻蜷在浴缸里，透明的液体已经漫过了他的脚踝，虽说不是滚烫，但这温度也足够在周围蒸腾起些朦胧模糊的水气了。他身上的布料比他更贪婪的汲取着热水，不一会儿就变得沉重无比，湿哒哒黏在了Thor身上，半透明的亚麻衫下能隐约看见他蜜色的皮肤。

Thor艰难的拉扯着自己的衣服，但手却不怎么听使唤。过了起码有那么三四分钟，他才勉强把这湿淋淋的布料从身上褪下来，听它“啪”的一声拍到了地上，还溅出来了一小滩水。

经过了这番折腾，Thor迷迷糊糊的完全瘫进浴缸里，水差不多已经摸遍了他的全身，暴露在空气中的肩与颈也都被覆上了温柔的水雾。Thor用手指把脑后的金色发辫勾开，热腾腾的水碰湿了他的发梢。

他觉得没那么头昏脑涨了，但整个身子依旧还是轻飘飘的用不上力气——Thor想往上挺挺身子，可无奈又滑了回来。

Loki呢，他又开始想了。他想到Loki翡翠一样的眼睛，线条明朗的颧骨，刀削般的薄唇…他弟弟从来都是好看的过分的，就算恶作剧时透着的那股狡黠劲儿也都无比迷人。就这么想着想着，他居然硬了起来——虽说这不是Thor第一次因为想着Loki而硬了。

糟了，男人心里寻思，但还是本能的撸动起自己的阴茎。Thor现在面色潮红，也不知是被水气蒸的还是被情欲染的。他不满的闷哼了两下——自己的手飘飘然的，用不上力气。可越是想Loki，他的老二就越是硬的发痛。

一定是酒精的作用——今天的蜜酒实在是太好了——Thor竟看到弟弟跨进了浴缸，热水全哗啦啦溅了出来。

他发誓以后不会再喝这么多了，这还是他第一次因为喝得烂醉而产生幻觉。但要不是Loki那么早跑了，他也不会任他的那几个伙计灌自己那么多闷酒。

Thor揉了揉那双海蓝的眼，惺忪的盯着眼前的“幻象”。

可下一秒他发现这是他货真价实的Loki。

黑发男人挥挥手便除去了自己的衣服，像条蛇似的爬进Thor的腿间，然后用右手套弄起了哥哥的性器。

Loki的体温总是比Thor要低些，他微凉的手指灵巧的撸动着柱身，引得Thor瑟缩了一下。黑发神祗见状贴得更近了些，用嘴唇顶住他满是胡茬的下巴，手从棒身滑向两个卵袋，修剪整齐的指甲在上面刮蹭起来。

当听到Thor的口中流出酥软的闷哼，Loki又将刮蹭变为揉捏，左手环住整个棒身向上撸动了两下，他的兄长便借着酒精的作用迷迷糊糊的缴了械。

Thor大口抽了几口气，浑浊的大脑瞬间清醒了些，他撑了撑身子像是想弄清楚现在的情况，可Loki的嘴唇再一次贴上了他的——和本人一样，Loki的吻尝起来也有种狡黠的味道，他舔开Thor的牙齿，勾住他的舌头尽情吮吸起来。

醉醺醺的Thor吮吻上去像是淡淡的蜜酒，甜兮兮还带着点辛辣。

“哥哥，你尝起来很好”，Loki松开了Thor，抬眼看了看他微张的唇瓣，还挑逗般舔了舔自己的，然后将满手的精液尽数抹在了金发男人的胸口。

乳白的稠液黏答答的挂在Thor饱满的胸脯上——Loki还故意擦在了乳尖上一些，这让Thor的乳头看上去像流了奶似的。

“唔…Loki？”，Thor这才将信将疑的开口，眉头也锁紧了些，“你去哪了？”，显然他还没处理好眼下的这一堆信息。

不问还好，这一问，Loki突然僵了一下——他生气了。

Loki本是想要在宴会上留下的，可他看见Fandral那伙子人和Thor勾肩搭背的样子气就不打一处来。但更气的是他哥哥还被他们的笑话逗得前仰后合，看上去毫无防备，真他妈的让人火大。

没错，Loki是被自己丰富的想象力和极强的占有欲气跑的——显然他认为Thor身边的所有人都伺机待发的想日他哥哥。

Loki没回答，但他的行动替他表达了他不讲理的怒火。男人硬生生掰开了哥哥的双腿，抓住他的脚踝将他向下一拽，Thor的金发这下全被浸湿了，紧紧贴在他骨节分明的后颈和湿淋淋的锁骨上。邪神把池中的水放出去一半，这样会让他接下来的动作方便些。

Thor还懵着，只看见弟弟把手指往自己的后穴送去。借着温水的作用，第一根手指并没有让Thor觉得有太多不适，可第二根他就能隐隐感觉到不对劲了，水还是太涩了些。Thor喉咙里发出了小兽一样的呜咽，想让Loki把手指撤出来，可Loki不但没有照做，还在他的滚烫的甬道里勾了两下指节。

“别闹，Loki”，好哥哥的声音还是黏黏糊糊的，他刚射完精，身体都还有些脱力。

“你自己来”，黑发男人很不满意Thor的态度——这家伙根本没把这当回事儿——他又抠弄了两下，直到Thor的肠壁被肠液弄得湿润起来。Loki接着向里面推了推，引得Thor突然发出了一声带着鼻音的呜咽。

这好巧不巧帮了Loki的忙，他知道自己歪打正着碰对了地方，“自己把手指伸进来，哥哥”，他的声音听上去有点不悦，Loki心里还对酒桌上那些事耿耿于怀。

见Thor不动弹，Loki有些粗暴的攥起他的一只手将手指塞进他的嘴里胡乱搅弄了两下，“Thor，好好舔”，这回他把声音压低了些，让其带上了些蛊惑的味道，并用手引着Thor的手碰他自己的后穴。

“想要就自己弄开自己”，他又重复了一遍。

Thor昏昏沉沉的屈从于了Loki的银舌头和后庭刚刚一瞬传来的快感，他把沾满自己津液的手指挤进穴口。

一根，两根，然后他皱了皱眉推进了第三根。

“动一动”，Loki又命令道，他吞了吞口水，Thor这毫无防备的样子实在是有些犯规了。

Thor又听话的抽动了两下，抬头看了一眼Loki——这一眼让他瞬间清醒了许多，力气也回来了些。他触电一般把手指撤了出来，眉头又锁紧了。

“这是在干什么”，他边问着就边从自己身上找到了答案，怵惕的往后缩了一下，“嘿，Loki，这可不好笑。”

显然Thor将这当成Loki新的恶作剧了。

“不，哥哥，这不是玩笑”，Loki见他清醒起来，后悔自己没趁早操进去。“你忘了吗，今天是你的生日，我的礼物还没送完呢”，说罢他又压了上去，叼住Thor的耳垂，然后用舌尖描摹了一番他耳廓的形状。

Thor打了个激灵，Loki逮住这个瞬间挺腰干了进去。后者痛的扬起了脖子，全身的绷得紧紧的，可还是粗喘着勉强接受了Lok。

我这是被弟弟操了？

雷神的脑子又变成一团浆糊。

Loki将他的双腿架在了自己的肩上，在水的帮助下他很快就抽送自如起来。Thor的肉壁吸咬着他的阴茎，仿佛在隐晦的告诉他这还是片没人开发过的净土。

邪神的占有欲又铺天盖地的席卷而来，他握着哥哥结实的腰杆，眼睛扫过他雕像般完美的躯体，然后压着嗓子明知故问，“哥哥，我是不是你的第一个男人？”

这话让Thor彻底清醒起来，随即便又立刻被羞耻心淹没——老天，他还真被弟弟给操了。

雷神没回答，但听到这话时他的后穴突然缩紧，小腹导过一阵电流，Loki差点被他给夹射了。Thor倒也没想挣扎，他使不上劲儿——被操就被操吧，决定事后再教训回来。

可坏心眼的弟弟不依不饶的又问了一遍，“说，我是不是你的第一个男人”，他狠狠地撞在Thor的腺体上。

“啊…唔……”，金发男人被问得面红耳赤，耳根都红透了，“要做就…专心…”，他想把话题转开。

但Loki可不这么想。

“告诉我，Thor——”，他停下了抽送，右手加了些力道捏住Thor的下颚。

突如其来的空虚感让Thor不自觉地扭动了几下身子，Loki这个小混球事后可真该好好管教管教——Sif早就和他说过他太惯着Loki了。

可眼下为了填补后庭的空虚感，他只能乖顺的回答——“是”，Thor自言自语一样。

“是什么？”，Loki双手揉捏起他的胸部，致力要和他耗到底，清楚地宣示自己的主权，“大声说。”

“是我的第一个…男人”，Thor的声音不可控制的抖了起来，因为Loki玩弄起了他的乳粒。他咬上了他的乳尖，寻着精液把Thor的胸口舔了个遍。

“也是你的最后一个”，Loki在他耳边厮磨道，挺入的力度仿佛想要把自己的阴茎全埋进去一样。

Thor晕乎乎的，也不知是因为酒劲儿还是因为Loki的老二，或者兼而有之。

他的腰部因为一直蜷缩着而有些酸胀，Loki的顶入让浴室这狭小的空间充斥起下流水声和软绵绵呻吟的混响。

他的肩胛一直抵在浴池的后面，随着一次次操干撞击在冰冷的大理石上，加上从后穴传来的酥麻，这种又痛又爽的感觉快把Thor逼疯了。

“哥哥，你看”，Loki继续用语言挑逗勾引，像是要把Thor的羞耻心踩碎，搅散，“我把你干的流水”。同时他有意的放慢速度，方便让Thor看见自己求索无度的肉穴如何吞吐自己的老二。

金发男人想让酸麻不已的双腿休息一会，可Loki不愿意就这么放过他。邪神开始深入浅出，然后突然毫无征兆的戳刺到最深处，这让Thor抽筋似的瑟缩一下，夹紧了屁股。他整个人因为这突如其来的刺激软到全身几乎都攀在弟弟身上，情欲和热腾腾的水气一样抓挠着他，Thor觉得自己全身是火。

Loki撤了出来，发硬的阴茎立刻弹到结实的小腹上。他把Thor翻了过来，拎起他的屁股，然后又狠巴巴的干进他被自己操的软烂的肉环里。

邪神用双手掐着哥哥紧而窄的腰，没等Thor消化掉上一波快感，他就又往他身体里送进下一波去，像是要用情欲烧灼他，禁锢他，让哥哥永远只能向自己敞开。

Thor全身的骨头都要被Loki肏酥了，揉化了。他喉咙里呻吟源源不断的从唇边溢出，睫毛还挂上了泪珠。黑发神祗抹开了贴在他额角的金发，抓起Thor的双手从后面操他——这个姿势能操的更深些。

后者的全身都被这一阵翻云覆雨般的操干弄得软和起来，就算看不到Loki，他也都能感受到对方如雨的目光灼烧着赤条条的自己。

雷神呜咽着想要射出来，但Loki却有意想将他诱陷得更深——他的右手慢慢染上冰蓝色的繁复花纹，覆在Thor的阴茎上面。霜巨人皮肤的冰冷触感冻得Thor颤搐了一下，他整个人都战栗起来。

Loki钳住他的肩膀，不让他碰前面。同时，这个动作让Thor的腰臀划出一道桥型的曲线。

“我可以让你只用后面高潮”，Loki几乎是咬着Thor的耳垂说的。

“嗯啊…别闹…Loki”，Thor头昏脑涨的哼哼起来，他觉得自己已经快被Loki操透了。

这话让男人立刻火冒三丈——Thor总是把他当成孩子，就连现在还溺着自己。他早不是孩子了，他想要Thor，他还想当着所有人的面要他。

Loki几乎把他顶进墙里，手指在Thor背沟上游走，更加发狠的操着。Thor贴着冰冷的砖面，视线被泪水弄得模糊起来，无法聚焦的欲望像无数只蚂蚁一样抓挠着他的心尖。

“…让我…唔…让我射吧”，Thor断不成章的说着，他在Loki的捣弄下眼前发黑，后穴的快感席卷走了他最后的理智。

“求我，Thor”，Loki的语气听上去志在必得，他满意的看着哥哥如今任人采撷的模样，愉快的撺掇起来。“求我把精液灌在你肚子里”，他的声音像是有魔力一样，让Thor最后余下的那一星半点的理智也瞬间溃不成军。

“求你…唔…求你…”，金发男人乖顺的从谏如流。

“生日快乐，brother”，Loki蓦的碾过哥哥敏感的腺体，将滚烫的浊液一点儿不剩的灌进Thor的身体，“希望你还满意我的礼物。”

他给Thor一个甜腻的吻，宴会上的不愉快瞬间烟消云散。

>>>>>>

Thor第二天没能去骑马。Loki也说要留下来照顾他。


End file.
